Ribbon (Trang bị)
.]] The Ribbon (リボン Ribon) is a recurring accessory and armor in the Final Fantasy series, although sometimes it appears as an attribute to a weapon. Regularly, the Ribbon prevents the character from being afflicted by status effects. It will not, however, always protect from boss attacks in certain cases. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Ribbon is an accessory taking the place of helmets. It has the same defensive value as a mere Leather Hat, but it effectively resists all elemental damage and most instant death attacks. Final Fantasy II The Ribbon is a helmet first found when the party defeats the Lamia Queen in Altair; several more can later be collected from this same boss when it appears as a regular enemy in Pandaemonium. Death Riders, which appear in the same dungeon, also drop them. Furthermore, a Ribbon is available in a treasure chest in Pandaemonium, but the chest is guarded by Astaroth. In the ''Dawn of Souls version and later, the player can also obtain several Ribbons in the bonus mode, Soul of Rebirth, by defeating the Lamia Matriarch or Orukat in the final dungeon, the Unknown Palace. ''Final Fantasy III The Ribbon is a helmet any job class can equip, and while it only offers mediocre Defense, it prevents many status ailments. There are a total of five Ribbons. One is found in the forbidden land of Eureka, while the other four are found in the World of Darkness (and each guarded by a Xande's Clone). Final Fantasy IV Ribbons are headgear that can be equipped by anyone. Two are found in chests; several enemies may also drop them. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Ribbon has the same stats as it did in ''Final Fantasy IV. The first is found during the Gathering Tale, and the second is located on the True Moon. ''Final Fantasy V Ribbon is a headgear for Dancers and Freelancers. It, and other Dancer-specific equipment, can be worn with the Equip Ribbon ability. It protects against many status ailments, excluding Confusion and instant death. It grants +12 Defense, +2 Magic Defense and Weight, and +5 Strength, Speed, Magic, and Stamina. Ribbons can be found at Karnak Castle, Istory Falls, Regole, Pyramid of Moore, and the Sealed Temple, in Shinryu's Lair, in the ''Advance remake. Additional Ribbons may be stolen as rare steals from Lemure. ''Final Fantasy VI The Ribbon is a Relic that prevents almost all status ailments except Stop and Freeze and other ailments that cannot be prevented in the first place. One can be stolen as a rare steal from Ultima Weapon, as well as from Guardian and Brachiosaur, while others can be Metamorphed from Misty, Cherry, Pandora, Coco, and Level 80 Magic. Ribbon can also be found at South Figaro, the Moogle Cave in the World of Ruin in Narshe, Phoenix Cave, and Kefka's Tower. Final Fantasy VII The Ribbon is an accessory that prevents all status ailments, and can be found in Gaea's Cliff and Temple of the Ancients, and obtained by morphing Ho-chu or Master Tonberry. One can also be won from the Battle Square Special Battle by winning 5 Special Battles. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Ribbon is an accessory that protects Zack from all statuses except instant death. A more powerful version, Super Ribbon, protects from all statuses, including instant death. The Ribbon effect can also be gained by rolling 7-7-7 on the Digital Mind Wave. Final Fantasy VIII The Ribbon support ability can be taught to any Guardian Force with the Ribbon item obtained via Chocobo World. No Guardian Force naturally learns Ribbon, and it cannot be gotten through any other means, making it an ability most international players never get. Final Fantasy IX For once, the Ribbon does not prevent status effects, since the player can learn abilities that immunise the characters against status ailments. Instead, Ribbon is an accessory gained from Mog, that allows Eiko to learn to summon Madeen. In place of the usual status prevention, ''Final Fantasy IX's Ribbon cuts fire, ice, lightning, and holy damage by 50% and absorbs water and wind. Ribbon is obtained automatically through the events at Mount Gulug, and additional Ribbons are found during the Chocobo sidequest in Chocograph #24, one is given by Stiltzkin after buying everything from him on his journey, and Ribbons can also be bought in the Treno Auction House. Tetra Master *Card 076 *Location: Memoria ''Final Fantasy X In the PAL and International versions, Ribbon can be customized to any armor via 99 Dark Matters to make the wearer immune against all status ailments. Final Fantasy X-2 Ribbon is an accessory and also an auto-ability for the Mascot and each Special Dressphere, as well as the ability gained by passing through all colored gates on the Vile Fiend Garment Grid in the International version. The Shmooth Shailing accessory gives Super Ribbon which guards against instant death as well as all other statuses, while also causing a permanent Slow effect on the user. Ribbon can be acquired through various methods later in the game, while Shmooth Shailing can only be acquired by getting 150 or more points during the practice event on Chapter 4. Final Fantasy XI ''Final Fantasy XI has several types of Ribbons, also in different colors. Since to the nature of an MMORPG the player's equipment is limited by their current level to keep the game balanced. The low-level and mid-level Ribbons will give little Defense against every element, but the defended damage is easy to overlook. The Flawless Ribbon, which is very hard to get, will also give a decent amount of elemental-defense and the ability "Resist Status Ailments". Some Ribbons, such as the Noble's Ribbon, also provide a Charisma bonus, making them popular among Bards. ''Final Fantasy XII The license to equip Ribbons is at the end of the License Board's accessory section and costs 150 LP. It shields against all status ailments, except instant death, X-Zone, Stone and prevents Lure. Ribbon can be dropped by the Lv.99 Red Chocobo or Vishno and be also found in several places, but they are very rare and usually require the Diamond Armlet to find. Ribbon chests are in Cerobi Steppe, Subterra and Henne Mines. In the International version, Ribbons can be found in the Special Charter Shaft of Henne Mines and at the Pharos at Ridorana. The easiest place to get a Ribbon is on Cerobi Steppe while equipping the Diamond Armlet. Starting at the Cerobi Steppe Save Crystal, the player should head north one screen and as soon as they enter they can see a big rock a little to the right. Beyond that, even more to the right, there is another big rock with a chest right behind it. The chest has a 50% chance to spawn, and a small chance to contain a Ribbon. The player can get more than one Ribbon by repeatedly trying the chest. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ribbon is Ashe's best accessory, and grants immunity to all statuses to the team. It is acquired for beating the mission 79: Wings of Midnight. Final Fantasy XIII The Ribbon is an accessory in ''Final Fantasy XIII that increases resistance to all status ailments by a set amount depending on its level, starting at 20%. The Super Ribbon is an upgraded Ribbon, which grants 25% resistance to statuses at its initial level, and 30% resistance when maxed. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Ribbon can only be worn by female characters and Cloud. In ''War of the Lions, however, this is no longer a special case, as the new Onion Knight job class can also equip Ribbons. Like its other appearances as a helmet, Ribbon provides a minimal boost to HP and protects the wearer from all status ailments. The three Ribbon accessories - Barette, Cachusa, and Ribbon - are the only type of armor that the Dragonkin class can equip. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Ribbon is a helm and can only be worn by Viera (and Ritz, who counts as one). Ribbon nullifies all status ailments, as opposed to other accessories which block half of a list each. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Ribbon is a helm. The Gria, the Viera, Adelle, Frimelda Lotice, and Penelo can wear it normally; others can wear it by using the Ribbon-bearer support ability available to Seers, Tricksters, and Tinkers, making the Nu Mou and Seeq the only races that cannot equip one. One series of quests involves tracking down the makers of counterfeit Ribbons, and helping the Galima Pepe company harvest the materials needed for making the real thing. It is revealed that Ribbons are made (or taken) from a unique class of sweet-smelling Malboro called Cassies. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ribbon is a magic raising artifact that increases Magic by 9. It is won from a Lich in Rebena Te Ra. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Ribbon is level 78 a piece of head armor that lowers HP by 255 but raises Bravery by 303. It also lowers the chance of breakable items breaking by 20%. There is also a Super Ribbon, a level 99 Ribbon that lowers HP by 307, raises Bravery by 370, and lowers the chance of breakable items breaking by 30%. Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Ribbons can be synthesized in ''Kingdom Hearts II. They provide good resistance toward elemental attacks and boost defense. Gallery File:Ribbon.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' File:FFT Ribbon.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' File:FFTA Ribbon.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' Thể_loại:Cần dịch